


夏天的娜娜

by Cameran (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cameran
Summary: 首艺F4和夏天的故事，7D，诺民马东，一点点马民“我的哥哥罗渽民，六十年前在海里溺死了。”





	夏天的娜娜

我的哥哥罗渽民，六十年前在海里溺死了。

**八月十四日**

它们又来了。我的房客说。

事实上，这是她第五年收到类似的信件了。前四年，她一直认为这是什么玩笑，某种糟糕透顶的恶作剧之类，但第五年，她终于忍不住给我打来了电话。

您一定得看看，她听起来非常的严肃，不管它们是不是被寄错了，这后面一定有什么故事。

好吧，我说。如果有什么事值得一位快七十岁的老太婆大动干戈，那么它一定很难办，或者是很有意思。我收拾了大约三天的换洗衣物，订好了车票和旅店，并乘上了通往全州的火车。

离开全州时，我刚刚高中毕业，怀揣着满腔愤怒和永不回头的决心奔赴首尔。完成了医学部的学业之后，我成为了一名儿科医生。之后的四十年里，除了父母的葬礼，我从未回来过。

但不管是多么强烈的感情，四十年之后，也慢慢地消散了。走下火车，回到这个我出生的城市，我的心情意外地非常平静，湿热的风吹拂在我的脸上，好像正温柔地拥抱着我。这个时候，我想到的是我的哥哥。

罗渽民，这是我哥哥的名字，有时候他们也叫他娜娜。

我并不太记得我的哥哥，事实上，在我八岁的时候他就去世了。他是溺死的，一场完完全全的意外。当时，他似乎正在参加某个夏令营活动。那是很久很久以前的事了，但直到现在，我仍然觉得他就在我们的身边。娜娜，我仍然是个小女孩时，偶尔母亲会喊出这个名字。如果娜娜……，拿到我糟糕的试卷时，父亲总是欲言又止的样子。我们有个空的储藏室，父母偶尔会在里面呆一会儿，出来的时候，他们的神情都很沉重。这就是娜娜，走在房子里的时候，我时常能感受到他的气息，明亮的，活泼的、耀眼的——属于夏天的。为了逃离这种气息，我考上了韩国最好的大学，但娜娜追随着我一路来到首尔，在我记笔记的时候、抄写病例的时候、握着手术刀的时候，他一直就在我的身边。在我蹲下来替那些孩子们检查瞳孔和口腔的时候，在他们不安地晃动着的小腿上，我还能感觉到娜娜。

我的哥哥很早就死了，但他仍然还在。

他是夏天的娜娜。

**星期天**

“李——敏亨？”男孩歪了歪头，他的语气有点不客气，但根据头发乱蓬蓬的程度，更像是没有睡醒一样。

是的，敏亨点了点头，同时把胸脯又往前挺了挺。李敏亨，是妈妈在运动服上给他绣的名字，绿底白字，很好看。他一直很为妈妈的绣工自豪。

“啊，敏亨啊”，姓氏就这么被忽略了，男孩挠了挠头，“呃，我刚起床——我带你去登记吧。”

可现在是中午十二点啊。李敏亨有些疑惑地想。但他什么也没有问，因为男孩在已经往回走了。

敏亨多大了？啊，是哥呢，哥的行李重吗？敏亨哥还没有去看海吧，就在那边，宿舍走廊上可以看到的，很漂亮。对了，带凉鞋了吗，晚上的时候可以去打球——宵禁是十一点——但是泥地很湿，穿凉鞋会好一点，昨天我们去试过了，穿运动鞋的话会很脏。

他很瘦，李敏亨打量着这个男孩，穿着拖鞋，但没有袜子，的确像是刚从床上爬起来，现在看起来和自己差不多高，穿着运动鞋的话，或许会更高一点。性格像是很容易打交道的样子，但又不会让人感觉很夸张，甚至，李敏亨想，自己还挺喜欢他的自来熟的。

就是这里了，男孩指了指前面。敏亨签了到，领好自己的房门钥匙和T恤，两只手都被塞得满满当当的，转过身来的时候，男孩已经帮他提起了行李。我带你去宿舍吧，他笑着说，连眼睛都眯成了一条缝。对于男孩子来说，他笑起来的样子似乎有点过于可爱了。

“你的室友要晚两天到”，他冲李敏亨眨了眨眼，“要是敏亨哥无聊的话可以来找我，我就住在你们隔壁。”

好的，敏亨点点头。

男孩的手飞快地在他的肩上拍了一下。啪。像小石子投进水面。这样的接触只有短短一瞬间，那只手很快就离开了他的肩膀，但李敏亨仍然感觉得到它的余波，温暖的，沉甸甸的，在他胸腔中跳动着。

“那我先走啦。”男孩摆摆手。

李敏亨点点头，注视着他蹦蹦跳跳地走远。这时候，他突然想起来——自己忘了问这个男孩的名字。

**八月十六日**

我立刻理解了我的房客的话。任何一个人，如果连续五年收到这样的信件，也会觉得奇怪的。

那是悼诗。没有署名，没有多余的话，只有一首首的长诗，韩文的也有，英文的也有，另外的一些则是用我看不懂的语言写的，可能是法语或者是拉丁文，写在看起来价值不菲的信纸上，字迹工整精致。

几乎是一看见它们，我就明白了：这些诗是写给娜娜的。

“他温柔且热切地/将他们带入自己的王国/除此之外还有什么理由/将他们带离那温暖的太阳/沉入水底/波浪梳理着他们的头发/如果不是深爱着他们/他又怎能忍受那些父母的呼喊/像鸟儿的呼喊一般/从水边/从游泳池上/从河口旁/从溪流边/从嶙峋的岩礁上/从那堆叠的衣服旁/他们仔细规划着的未来里？

即使这样一个贪得无厌的帝王也该感到/苦痛吞没了快乐/因为他常使那些男孩们/从沉睡中醒来/离开/去往那低语着的海岸，在水中/像海豚一样向上游动/穿越海平面/直到大踏步着走向家中/带着被月光点亮的湿润肌肤/投入那些期盼的梦”

海岸，水波和那些永远长不大的孩子。虽然常常用英文书写诊断，但那些都是医学相关的词句，阅读文学作品仍然使我感觉非常吃力。不过大概是在说着“那些被淹死的孩子们还会再回来，出现在人们的梦境里”类似的意思。

娜娜常常出现在我的梦境里，父母在世的时候，他也常常出现在他们的梦里。那么这个写信的人呢，他也会常常梦到哥哥吗？

走出房屋，踏入全州户外闷热的空气里，我仍然感觉脑袋在轰鸣着。那已经是六十年前的事情了，我的哥哥，在他去世的六十年后，仍然有人在想着他，年复一年，寄来这样的信。做这些事情的时候，那个人已经知道：哥哥永远也不会收到信了。

**八月二十日**

到底是一个什么样的人呢？我无法克制自己不去思考。这个人，这个神秘的寄信人，他或者她，一定知道哥哥是溺死的，但也许并不知道他埋在哪里，如果知道的话，他一定会把信留在哥哥的墓碑前，而不是寄到我们的老家。也许是哥哥很亲密的朋友，但却不在全州生活。一种可能性是，哥哥死的时候，这个人就在他身边。这是六十年前的事情，这个神秘的寄信人，无论是谁，也已经将近八十岁了。

我决定找到这个人。

**八月二十三日**

回到首尔之后，我整理了哥哥的遗物。父母去世后，它们都被好好地保存在储藏室里，尽管我从未打开过。

遗物是被细心整理过的，每一张纸都套上了密封的塑料袋，整整齐齐地收纳在文件夹里，箱子里还散落着一些袋装干燥剂。除此之外，还有几本作文本，时间从小学到中学，一些奖状，好像是体育和钢琴比赛之类的，字迹已经模糊不清了。

在箱子的底部，还有一本很大的相簿。

都是我没有见过的照片。婴儿时期的哥哥，戴着小狐狸帽子趴在那里，皱着眉头，伸手想要抓住镜头；一些旅游照，在我出生之前，我的父母似乎很喜欢旅行；几张全家福，甚至还有他抱着我的照片，而我对此毫无印象；上学时期的抓拍，哥哥穿着蓝色的短袖衬衫和牛仔裤，蹦蹦跳跳地跑上楼梯；中学毕业照，哥哥站在最中间，在那群同学里，他是最好看的一个，脸很小，眼睛很亮；还有几张写真照，哥哥靠着墙，头发漂成了浅粉色……叫这样一个人哥哥让我觉得很奇怪。他只有十七岁，一直十七岁，不曾长大，也不会老去，再过几年，连我的外孙女都将超越他。

我终于翻到了他最后的照片。

那是一张合照，右下角写着时间，大约是在我哥哥去世的一周前。七个男孩子背对着大海，勾肩搭背地站着，他们都光着脚，穿着同样的T恤和短裤，露出瘦瘦的小腿。我很快找到了哥哥，他在左边第三个，仰起脸，冲着镜头很放肆地笑着，刘海几乎遮住了眼睛。

照片背面是一个巨大的英文单词，“Dream”，底下有七个签名，和照片里的顺序并不对应，有两个还是用一种我看不懂的语言写的，可能是日文或者是中文。我仔细辨认着那些字迹：朴……，李东赫，Mark，李……，罗……民，我知道那是我哥哥的签名。“罗渽民”的后面还跟了一个小小的、吐着舌头的表情，写着“娜娜”，最后才是那两个外文名。

李东赫，Mark，Dream，除此之外我毫无头绪。

**星期一**

“嗨，”李敏亨经过的时候，那个男孩叫住了他。

他从围坐着的一圈人里站了起来，这下，所有人的目光都落在了李敏亨身上。“敏亨哥也一起来吧”，男孩说，他仍然穿着宽松的T恤和短裤，但这次是夹趾拖，脚腕上还有两个包，这里的蚊子看起来非常厉害——因为他的脚腕已经红了一大片。

李敏亨坐到了他的左边。算上他，这圈一共有六个人。男孩揉着脚腕，同时用膝盖顶了顶右边的人：“玫瑰和荆棘，Jeno，你先。”

他们好像在玩一个游戏，类似于三句话，两真一假之类的，敏亨不太清楚规则，但别的人都好像对这个游戏了如指掌。李敏亨没有说话。作为一个新来的人，发问的话就显得太奇怪了。

被叫做Jeno的男孩唔了一下：“我叫李帝努，我的玫瑰是昨天之后我有了新的拖鞋”，敏亨发现他和那个男孩穿着一样的夹趾拖，“我的荆棘是运动鞋全毁了，我还得把它刷干净。”

说了地很脏，不要穿运动鞋去打球啦，男孩插嘴。

Jeno右边的男孩子笑起来很有感染力：“我是辰乐，钟辰乐，中国人——你们知道上海吧？我的玫瑰是能到韩国来参加这个夏令营啦，荆棘就是饭太难吃了，下次我给大家煮泡面。”

辰乐的韩语几乎没有口音，要是不说的话，很难相信他来自中国。

下一个开口的男孩子也是中国人。敏亨稍微有点吃惊，他没想到夏令营里会有这么多的外国学生。“我叫黄仁俊，也是中国人，我的玫瑰是能认识大家，因为来自不同的国家，所以变成朋友真的很有意思，我的荆棘是这里超级热，哦，顺带一说，辰乐煮的泡面真的很好吃。”

“我是朴志晟，就是首尔的，我的玫瑰是有新的人——敏亨哥——来了，荆棘是我发现我好像还是最小的。”听起来，志晟是他们之间的老幺，并且对这件事特别不满。这显然已经是他们之间早就有的一个玩笑了——因为仁俊笑得一巴掌拍在了辰乐的腿上。

轮到敏亨了。“我是李敏亨，我来自加拿大，我的玫瑰是今天看到海了，真的很漂亮，我的荆棘……嗯，是说韩语”，他有些不好意思地笑了一下，“有些时候知道英语又不知道韩语，知道了韩语又不会说英语，还挺困难的。”

两个外国男孩，仁俊和辰乐，都点了点头。黄仁俊转过头，和志晟讲了一个把韩语和中文弄混的笑话，志晟笑了，敏亨没有听清楚内容。

最后是那个男孩。“我是罗渽民”，男孩说。

李帝努小声插了进来：“娜娜。”

罗渽民瞪了他一眼，然后重新开始说话，“我是罗渽民，全州人，我的荆棘是，呃，这里的蚊子真的很多”，他抬起脚，给这一圈人看他肿起来的脚腕，大家都笑了，“我的玫瑰……”，渽民扫视了一圈，然后落在了身边的敏亨身上。敏亨愣了一下。

我的玫瑰，罗渽民说，是昨天我认识了很可爱的敏亨哥。

“喂！什么啊！”辰乐先叫起来。

在一片哄笑声中，李敏亨的脸都红了，转过头去的时候，却发现罗渽民也在笑，看到他手足无措的样子，显然笑得更开心了。

渽民很喜欢敏亨哥呢，李帝努微笑着说，那么敏亨哥晚上也要一起来吗？

这一圈突然又安静了下来，所有人的目光都看向敏亨，还有敏亨身边的渽民。李敏亨有点坐立不安起来。大家沉默的时间越长，他就越觉得难堪，好像自己正在接受什么考验。以为已经融入了这群人，却没想到他们还有更小的圈子。

他们正在等着罗渽民做决定，敏亨突然发现。于是他转过头，看向这个突然间把自己拉入社交圈的男孩。在刚刚的游戏里，男孩没有说白天的那些活动，没有说漂亮得让人说不出话来的大海，也没有说他们中的任何一个人。罗渽民用了一个宝贵的机会说，敏亨哥是我的玫瑰。

“那就不用了吧，”然后，罗渽民说，“敏亨哥不是乖孩子吗。”

李敏亨瞪大了眼睛。

**九月二日**

我联系了一位曾在档案局工作的朋友，并委托他进行了调查。不久之后，就收到了回访的电话。负责接待我的是一位年轻女孩。她告诉我，他们对我提供的照片进行了修复，根据男孩们T恤上的标志，他们找到了一家学校。与这所学校取得了联系之后，很顺利地找到了当年的记录。根据校方提供的信息，那个时候，他们会在暑期举办类似童子军夏令营的活动，参加的人来自各地，甚至有很多外国学生。这样的活动大约举办了十二三年，在哥哥的事情发生之后，就没有继续了。

“我们能找到当时参加的学生的资料，但是出于保密原因，不能将这些资料透露给您，我们会尝试着帮您联络他们，但是这么多年过去了，他们的联系方式与住址也许发生了改变，很难保证是否能真正联系到本人。”档案局的女孩说。

她的表达方式非常的委婉，但我能听出来其中的意思：找到那些和哥哥一起参加夏令营的人几乎是一件不可能的事情。道谢之后，我正准备离去，她却突然叫住了我。

“事实上”，她显然有些不确定，“我注意到了照片背后的签名，那上面有一个写着Mark。”

Mark？我重复了一遍。

对，您看，她接过我手中的照片，指着站在中间的那个男孩。男孩看起来很精神，眼睛很大，眉毛弯弯的。“或许是我看错了，但他长得非常像那位李马克，年龄也大约对得上。”

我对这个名字毫无印象，但听她的口气，似乎像是位公众人物。

“是位制作人，我的偶像就是他公司旗下的”，接待员给我看了她的手机锁屏，那上面，几个头发染成五颜六色的年轻人正对着镜头微笑，“年轻的时候好像是个rapper来着……之后就在做歌了。”

她替我找到了李马克的维基百科。的确是很有名的人，光是个人经历就有长长的好几页：李马克，原名李敏亨，英文名是Mark Lee，加拿大籍韩裔，二十岁时，他以和友人一起合作的歌曲《Mad City》一炮而红，作为rapper活动了几年后，又转型成为了职业音乐制作人……。网站上李敏亨最早的照片摄于他二十四岁时，那个时候，他的头发染成了很浅的金色。

我把那张照片举起来，仔细地做着对比。虽然发色变了，但是五官几乎一模一样，海鸥一样弯弯的眉毛和大眼睛。制作人李马克，或者说是李敏亨，就是那个合照时站在我哥哥左边的人。

我抄下了他的工作邮箱。

**九月十一日**

深呼吸了一下，我抬起手，敲了敲门。

一周前，我抱着尝试的心态向那个地址发了邮件，出人意料的是，很快就收到了答复。邮件是由李马克先生的助理写的，他说他很乐意帮助我，但不幸的是，李马克先生已经在半年前因病去世了，出于各种原因，没有向公众公布他的死讯，也没有及时更新网站上的信息。虽然无法向李马克先生本人了解当时的情况，但他还有一位伴侣，在听说了我的事情之后，很乐意和我聊一聊李先生当年的事情。邮件中同时附带了一个地址。

门很快就开了。后面站着的是一位与我年纪相仿的老人，他打扮得非常正式，穿着衬衫和整齐的西裤，看起来精神很好。您好，他说。

我有些不确定他的身份。您好，我说，这是李敏……呃，李马克先生的房子吗？

是的，他接过了我手中的花束，并与我握了握手，马克曾经住在这里。

好奇心会随着逐渐年龄减退，但对于这位从未谋面的李马克先生，我却难以控制自己不去打量整个房子。房屋的布置有一种凌乱却充满生态的美感，如果要用一个词来形容的话，那就是非常地……艺术。

忘记自我介绍了，他说，我是楷灿，李楷灿。我觉得这个名字似乎很耳熟，但又想不起来到底是在哪里听过。

他和我讲起了李马克，也就是李敏亨年轻时的故事。当然，对于一个和我年纪相仿，甚至还大上一些的人来说，他的口气实在是太轻快了。

李楷灿先生之前也是一位歌手，在一次典礼上结识了韩国当时的rapper新秀李马克，两个人结缘于音乐，然后相爱，退出了一线舞台之后，共同开办了一家娱乐公司。楷灿给我看了书架上陈列着的、他们的作品。看着隐隐有些熟悉的专辑封面，我终于记起来了。在我的中学时期，我有一位朋友非常喜欢他，那个时候，蜜嗓歌手李楷灿一度风靡了整个校园。但那样的流行只持续了几年，之后，再也没有听到过他的名字。

那个时候就和马克是恋人了，楷灿非常直白，年轻的时候，不是会对爱情表达得非常直接嘛……有一次在公众面前那么做了之后，稍微收到了一些通知，就不能再继续唱歌了。

对此他并没有多么感伤的样子：“不过那时候也有一些年纪了，你知道，歌手也好，rapper也好，都是靠年轻吃饭的，那时我和马克已经有了想转型幕后的想法，所以正好就那么做了——建立公司也是那个时候。”

我很快意识到的一件事是，他讲的那些，和我今天来的原因其实并不一样。但我并没有打断他。我们这些人都有很多故事，但却并没有多少人可以分享。在今天之前，我和他并不认识，可是这一刻，隔着我的哥哥罗渽民，还有他已故的爱人李马克，我们因为这种共享着的回忆而紧密地联系了起来。

谢谢您今天和我聊天，楷灿说。

没有关系，我很开心能听您讲讲，我说。这个时候，我突然想到了一件事，于是赶紧从提包里找出了那张照片，“李马克先生或许有和您提过这些人吗，比如说这一位，李，呃，李东赫先生？”

我抬起头，发现他正神情古怪地盯着我，足足半分钟之后，他开口了，“其实，我就是李东赫。”

**星期二**

李东赫跳下火车，有些不确定地四处张望着。车开走之后，他发现自己正站在空荡荡的月台上，前后都是轨道——甚至没有可以走的地方。

“嘿，小朋友，别动！”对面有人喊。

李东赫还没有反应过来，就发现自己开始下降——事实上，是他脚下的铁板开始下降了，咯吱声中，铁架快速地收缩着。很快，他就站到了铺着碎石的地面上。哇哦，东赫欢呼了一下，拎着行李，三下两下跳过枕木。轨道对面还有一块同样的铁板，东赫站了上去，然后以同样的方式缓缓上升。

就这样穿过了两条铁轨，他终于站在了车站门口。望着外面有些空荡荡的街面，李东赫握了握拳，时长五个星期的李东赫冒险之旅，开始！

算了，那样有点傻啦。

“但是，等一下”，李东赫难以置信地问，“难道你是在做数学吗？”

是。他的室友说，脸微微地涨红了，似乎有点不好意思的样子。我是李敏亨。

李东赫，他简单地自我介绍，紧接着又回到了话题：“你在学什么？唔，矩阵吗？”

敏亨点了点头。

但我们是在夏令营啊。李东赫说。

是啊，李敏亨有点莫名其妙。他显然不是很懂夏令营和稍微学习一点数学之间有什么冲突。

他们大眼瞪小眼了一会儿，算了，李东赫把行李扔到了床上。

迟到了两天的室友终于来了，但李敏亨似乎有些抵挡不住他的热情。敏亨站在桌边，有些手足无措地看着李东赫抖他的被单。东赫的动作很快，在床和摊开的行李边跳来跳去的，他很想帮点忙，但发现自己竟然完全插不上手。

东赫一边整理床铺，一边问着那个一如既往的问题：“敏亨多大了？”

前几天刚十八岁，李敏亨说。

“哇，那你比我大”，东赫停下动作，冲他歪了歪头，“敏亨哥！”他的声音很甜，几乎让敏亨起了一串鸡皮疙瘩。

嗨……？敏亨试探着说。

“嗨！”，门口突然探出来一个脑袋，两个人都吓了一跳，转过头去看。李敏亨认出来了，是那个据说泡面煮得很好的中国男孩，“渽民哥和Jeno哥去打球了，还有仁俊，让我问问你要不要来——啊，你是敏亨哥的室友吗？欢迎你也来！”辰乐和东赫打了个招呼，“顺带一问，带拖鞋了吗？”

是泥地，穿运动鞋的话会很容易弄脏，李敏亨对东赫解释道。虽然还没真正去打过球，但这句话李敏亨已经听了很多遍了。前一个人传给后一个人，简直就像什么神秘仪式一样。

很脏？李东赫问。

真的很脏，辰乐点了点头，信我，前天Jeno哥刷鞋子刷到半夜，渽民哥笑了他好久。

喔，的确很脏，东赫抬了抬脚，刚从行李里拿出来的时候，他的洞洞鞋还是崭新的，现在，底下已经沾了厚厚的一层泥。李敏亨赞同地点点头——他的也好不到哪里去。

朴志晟不在，好像被谁叫去帮忙了，他们六个人三打三正好。地面坑坑洼洼的，有时候脚还会陷到泥里去，球赛也打得磕磕巴巴。但就这一会儿，李东赫已经和他们混得很熟了，一边跑还在一边尖叫“敏亨！仁俊！拦住他们！”，音域让李敏亨吓了一大跳。

黄仁俊率先提出暂停，一边喘气一边抗议说你们那边太强了！辰乐做了个很hiphop的手势，而罗渽民笑得眼睛都眯成了一条缝，把头往后一靠，整个人就倒在了李帝努肩膀上。

“我跟东赫换，怎么样？”李帝努提议，然后对着歪歪扭扭的罗渽民叹了口气，“快站好，都是泥。”他试图用还算干净的手背让渽民站直，但没有成功。

敏亨犹豫了一下。就在这个时候，朴志晟的声音传了过来：“吃饭了！”

志晟啊！辰乐冲他远远地挥手。

“东赫还没吃过这边的饭吧？”黄仁俊问。

辰乐转过来，叹了口气：“真的很难吃啦……”

李帝努转向敏亨，似乎想寻求一点认同：“我觉得吃起来还不错？”

算了吧，罗渽民恶狠狠地拍了下他的肩膀：“你觉得什么吃起来都不错。”

好吧，李帝努说，但我是真的觉得你做的很好吃。

罗渽民不买账，撇了撇嘴，跑到前面仁俊那里去了。李东赫探过头来问：“你和渽民之前认识吗？”

认识，李帝努点点头，我们就是一起长大的。

他没有再多说，走快了两步，追上了前面的罗渽民，低下头来说了句什么。然后罗渽民就笑了，拿手指戳了戳他的脸。打完球之后，他们的手都很脏，但李帝努马上捉住了他的手，然后两个人就一直这么拉着了。

哇哦，李东赫看得一愣一愣的，转过头来看着敏亨，似乎正在密切地思索着什么。

干什么？李敏亨一下子警惕起来。

**星期五**

“你们有没有觉得，”李东赫端着餐盘在他们身边坐下来，“今天好像有什么不一样的地方？”

罗渽民：“今天的菜很好吃？”

李敏亨：“今天下雨了？”

李帝努：“没有。”

“……不是，”李东赫说，“今天好像特别安静。”

李敏亨实话实说：“我觉得还好。”

李东赫：“不是、等等，你们难道没发现，今天一整天都没看到辰乐他们吗？志晟和仁俊哥也都不在。”

这个啊，罗渽民说，他几乎没有怎么动他的菜，只是拿筷子拨弄着盘里的米饭，“你不知道吗？”

“不知道什么？”东赫和敏亨同时说。他们都瞪圆了眼睛，看起来很有一点相像。

罗渽民看了他俩一会儿，突然问：“你们真的不是兄弟吗？出生就失散的兄弟，一个辗转流落加拿大另一个留在韩国什么的。”

敏亨又脸红了。还是李帝努比较好心：“你记不记得那天辰乐说这边的饭很难吃？”

李敏亨眨了眨眼，东赫在边上快速点头：记得。

“辰乐还过说他泡面煮得很好。”

罗渽民补充：“说了好几次。”

李帝努：“于是昨天晚上他和志晟一起溜进厨房去煮泡面了。”

罗渽民：“但他忘了开油烟机。”

李帝努：“所以火警响了，消防员也来了。”

罗渽民：“消防员很贵。”

李帝努：“但是学校得出钱。”

罗渽民：“所以他们俩现在可能正在写检讨。”

李帝努：“也可能正在赔钱。”

他们两个你一句我一句，李敏亨和李东赫听得目瞪口呆，一时间不知道是该震惊辰乐他们居然敢偷偷溜进厨房煮泡面，还是该震惊对面这两个人配合的行云流水。过了一会儿，李敏亨才意识到好像少了什么：“那仁俊呢？”

罗渽民轻飘飘地说：“泡面是他的。”

李帝努：“他还带了一箱子培根鸡蛋来。”

“……”

然后李帝努问：“你们听到昨天晚上的火警了吗？我和娜娜下来的时候好像没看到你们。”

李东赫有点不好意思：“不是都会乱响嘛，所以我就把火警插头给拔了。”

几个人面面相觑。罗渽民眨了眨眼睛：“我说得没错嘛。”

李东赫：“什么？”

李敏亨有些尴尬地解释道：“那个，失散多年的兄弟之类的？拔火警插头这个，呃——It’s really Canadian。”

因为下了雨，下午的户外活动全部取消了，没法出门，就没什么事情可以干，李敏亨窝在床上看书，东赫刚刚洗完澡，整个人就套着一件白T恤，噼噼啪啪地跑出来，边擦头发边问他：“有吹风机吗？”

李敏亨从书里抬起头，正好瞥见他的下衣失踪式穿法，吓了一大跳，赶紧把头又缩了回去：“没有，我不用那个的。”

加拿大也没有吹风机吗？东赫问，我哥哥是芝加哥的，他也不用。

你哥哥是芝加哥的？敏亨一愣。

“啊，忘记说了，”东赫轻快地说，“我是被收养的。”

哦，李敏亨说，他一下子不知道该怎么接这句话。

所以加拿大也没有吹风机吗？东赫又问了一遍。但是李敏亨觉得自己应该不用回答，因为说这句话的同时，东赫已经披着毛巾去敲隔壁的门了。

没过多久他就回来了。“他们都不在，”李东赫看了看外面，有些迷茫地问，“这么大的雨，能去哪里呢？”

直到吃晚饭的时候，李帝努和罗渽民才出现，两个人都换了衣服，但头发看起来还是湿漉漉的，像是刚刚从雨里跑回来一样。被问到去了哪里的时候，李帝努很有点含糊其辞的意思，“出去了一下——志晟他们呢，回来了吗？”

他岔开话题的意思很明显，但对面的两个人很快上钩了。

敏亨有点担心：“他们不会有什么麻烦吧。”

李东赫安慰他：“应该不会？经常有人误触火警啊——至少我们那儿是。”

看得出来，罗渽民点点头，从你拔插头的行为上。虽然还在开着玩笑，他也逐渐变得焦虑起来，手指在桌子上敲了敲，又重复了一遍：“他们还不在。”

这句话被他说得有点意味深长，可能还有什么别的意思，因为李帝努叫了他一声：娜娜。好像在提醒他什么一样。

Jeno，作为回应，罗渽民也轻轻地喊了他的名字。

李帝努以一种不可置信的表情盯着他。他们对视了一会儿，然后一如既往地，罗渽民赢了。他笑了起来，向对面的敏亨和东赫伸出了手：“这是个正式的邀请，欢迎你们参加我们的晚上活动。”

东赫握了握他的手：“晚上还有活动？”

渽民说：“我们的活动。”

**九月十一日**

我们重新回到沙发前坐下。李楷灿，也就是李东赫，接过了我手中的照片。

“李东赫是小时候的名字，后来出道了，公司取的艺名是楷灿，之后就一直这么叫了。”他说，一边点了点左手边数起的第五个人，“这是我，中间的就是马克。”

我指着哥哥说：“这就是我的哥哥，罗渽民，您或许还有印象吧？”

楷灿看了一会儿照片，露出很迷茫的表情，“抱歉，这实在是太久之前的事情了……”

我仍旧不想放弃，追问道：“那时候，或许他被叫做娜娜？”

娜娜？楷灿轻轻地重复了一遍这个名字。忽然间，他几乎是哆嗦了一下，抬头看向我，娜娜？

是的，我盯着他。

我很抱歉，李楷灿看起来什么都想起来了，我记得您的哥哥……。

我轻声告诉他：他就是在那个时候去世的。

楷灿没有说话，只是用手指抚摸着那张被塑封起来的照片，他的手指划过他自己的脸、李马克的脸，最后停在我哥哥的脸上。那个时候，他和我的哥哥之间只隔着一个人，他们的手臂都搭在李马克的肩膀上，这么看过去，他们皮肤碰着皮肤，亲密无间。

“你知道，”他说，“这真的是很久很久以前了，我能记起的事情不多。”

六十年前，李楷灿十七岁，一家人刚刚从济州搬到首尔，他的养母认为他需要一些“和首尔的孩子们一起生活的经验”，于是替他报名了在当地小有名气的童子军夏令营。那个夏令营为期大概一个多月，在那里，他和当时还叫李敏亨的马克是室友。

因为出了那样的事故，夏令营提前解散了，楷灿离去得非常匆忙，甚至没有来得及留下每个人的联系方式。因为一些身体原因，也因为那件事的影响，他休学了一个学期，之后入读首尔当地的一所艺术学院。在大学里他修习了声乐，后来又成为了一名歌手。和李马克的重逢是在某一次新人奖的现场，那个时候，是李马克一下子叫住了他：——东赫？

他转过头。李马克那时候把头发染成了金色，他没有认出来。你是……？他在记忆里搜寻着这张脸。

敏亨，李马克说，我是李敏亨。

“大概就是这样，”楷灿充满歉意地对我说，“即使是马克在的时候，我们也很少聊到这一些。这件事情对我们的影响并不算太好，我也是，马克也是。我们一直在尝试忘掉它……很抱歉。我记得娜娜这个名字，记得他是那个时候去世的，但真的没有办法想起更多了。”

他再次看向那张照片，和它反面的签名，“我甚至想不起来这些名字，也不记得是什么时候签的名……真的很抱歉，也许我和马克都有一张这样的照片，但年轻的时候，我们被迫搬过很多次家，也许是在什么时候遗失了。我会仔细找一找的，如果找到了，或者是又想起了什么，我会马上通知您。”

楷灿告诉我：“您知道，虽然我和娜娜……和渽民只相处了一个月不到，具体的事情我也记不太清了，但是我也许非常喜欢罗渽民，以至于他去世之后，才会那么难过……那个时候，好像大家都喜欢他，他总是很好看，很耀眼，非常地……”

夏天。我说。

是的，楷灿笑了起来，娜娜很适合夏天。

**星期五**

十一点一刻，宵禁已经过了十五分钟，老师也来查过房了，敏亨和东赫去敲了隔壁的门，让他们震惊的是，房间里的两个人正坐在桌子前聊天，衣服还很整齐。

罗渽民转过头来，从头到脚地打量他们：“你们这是什么打扮？”

呃，敏亨和东赫对视一眼，同时低头看了看自己的衣服，睡觉前的打扮？

“我们不是要搞睡衣趴。”罗渽民说。

李帝努说：“敏亨哥、东赫啊，把衣服换回来吧，等会儿还要出去。”

李东赫：“出去？”

敏亨微弱地抗议：“可是现在已经宵禁了。”

“当然就是因为现在已经宵禁了。”渽民歪了歪头。

两分钟之后，他们已经走在了宿舍外的泥地上。雨停了，外面很安静，只有海浪拍打着海岸的声音，一下一下，从身后远远地传了过来。他们往公路那边又走了一会儿，然后在一块指示牌边停了下来。

带钱了吗？渽民问。路灯的光线很暗，微微点亮了他的鼻尖和卷卷的睫毛，他穿着一件很长的无袖背心，胸口有血红的“Dream”字样。在黑暗里，他比平常看起来要更年长一点，更像是成年了的漂亮大男孩，又坏又酷。

虽然不知道他这么问的原因，东赫摇了摇头，把目光转向李敏亨。敏亨摸了摸裤子口袋，皮夹还在，他一边掏钱一边问：“怎么了？”

一个人五千块，罗渽民说，给我一万。

敏亨不明所以，但剩下的三个人都没有说话，所以他抽出了一张一万元递了过去。渽民接过钱，然后从脚边的草丛里拎出了一个塑料袋。

紧接着，李敏亨和李东赫目瞪口呆地看着他从里面掏出了一堆东西来。

哇哦。李东赫说。他惯用的感叹词。

李帝努蹲下来，快速地把那些烟酒分成两份，然后各自用塑料袋扎起来。在他做这些事情的时候，罗渽民解释道：“今天下午买的，原来是和仁俊他们分的，但现在他们还没回来。不能一直放在这里，也不能都藏在我们房间，所以只能找你们了。”

呃，李敏亨和李东赫对视了一眼。身为一个寄养儿童，李东赫迅速发挥了他处变不惊的优秀素养，他伸手接过现在已经属于他们的那一份，甚至还说了一句：“谢谢。”

不用谢，李帝努说，从他们自己的那份里拿出一包烟，拆开递过去，“算我们的。”

罗渽民先接了，然后是李东赫，轮到李敏亨的时候，他犹豫了一下，最后还是拿了一根。

几点微弱的火苗依次亮起。敏亨哥不是乖孩子嘛，他们认识的第二天，罗渽民就这么说，那时候还有点气恼来着，但这么看，也许他真的是那个乖孩子，毕竟剩下的三个人里，无论谁看起来都比他要坏一点。对面那两个在夏令营也会跑出去买烟买酒的家伙就不用说了，即使是李东赫，也很熟练地抽着他那根烟。寄养儿童，李敏亨有些不知所措地含着香烟，胸口有点堵堵的，他不知道那是什么感觉。

烟草烧起来的味道很香，比他在车站里闻到的、那种别人吐出来的焦味好闻多了。他尝试着吸了一下，但是什么事情都没有发生，香烟抽起来就像没有味道一样，那大家为什么要抽烟？到底他这样吸了没有？李敏亨不无疑虑地想。

于是他用力地吸了一口。

然后他听到了罗渽民的笑声。然后他反应过来自己在咳嗽。然后他意识到自己已经咳到了地上。

敏亨哥？李东赫把他拉起来。他们现在用烟尾对着烟尾了。微弱的红色光线点亮了李东赫的脸，可爱得像孩子一样的脸，嘴角却叼着烟，火星随着他嘴唇的开合一颤一颤的，看起来矛盾极了。这种矛盾在李东赫的身上逐渐融为一体，使他看起来有种奇怪又惊人的漂亮。

Dream，李敏亨迷迷糊糊地想，他还在那口烟的后劲里，喉咙难受得要命。眼前又闪过了罗渽民的那件T恤，上面印着巨大的、血红色的花体字，“Dream”。这也可能都是一场梦，买酒也是一场梦，抽烟也是一场梦，面前很好看的李东赫也是一场梦。

直到东赫抽走了他嘴上的烟。

不会抽的话，敏亨哥也可以不抽的。东赫笑着说。

没有来头地，李敏亨感到一阵恼怒，他几乎是从李东赫手里抢回了那根烟，重新放到唇边。

**星期六**

早餐的时候，钟辰乐他们终于出现了。

李东赫往前一扑，整个人几乎贴在了桌子上：“你们昨天去哪儿了？”

朴志晟还是第一次见到东赫，问了好之后，他发现自己仍然是最小的。志晟理了理刘海：“去了一趟医院。”他说话的时候还带着点鼻音。

辰乐举了举左手，他的食指有消过毒的黄色痕迹，凑近了看的话，中间还有一道浅浅的白色刀痕：“说来你们可能不信，但是对于一个正在切番茄的人来说，警报声还挺吓人的。”

喔，李敏亨问：“没事吗？”

仁俊点头：“还能说笑话，我觉得一点事情也没有。”

然后是一阵沉默。朴志晟一副欲言又止的样子，但他扫了对面的李敏亨和李东赫一眼，什么话都没有说。

罗渽民搁下勺子：“东西分给他们了。”

黄仁俊正在喝水，挑了挑眉毛，连头都没有抬；辰乐看了看敏亨，更多的注视还是在最新来的东赫身上。李东赫丝毫没有介意，大大咧咧地回给他一个笑。

虽然惊讶，但中国孩子们都没有说话。又是朴志晟：“我不知道他们也是。”

渽民耸耸肩：“我邀请的。”

朴志晟紧盯着他，后者满不在乎地看了回去，两个人对视了很久。对于分给敏亨他们烟酒这件事，李帝努一直是不太赞同的样子，但这个时候，他把手放到了罗渽民的肩上，“好了。”他说。

罗渽民举起双手，露出那种他惯有的、甜甜的笑容：“我非常好。”

好吧，朴志晟看了周围的人一眼，耸耸肩：那我也都可以。

李敏亨看了一眼没什么表情的志晟，有点手足无措。没事，李帝努说，他说可以那就是真的可以了。

那么——欢迎，黄仁俊冲他们举了举水杯。

他们短暂地碰杯。然后罗渽民迅速转换了话题：敏亨哥啊，想个名字吧。

李敏亨一愣：“啊？”

“我是说，我们七个。想个名字。”

“对啊，”钟辰乐拍手，“复仇者联盟啊，自杀小队啊，那种，酷一点的。”

李敏亨没听懂：“什么小队？”

黄仁俊替他翻译：“Suicide Squad。”

为什么是我？李敏亨眨眼。但他没有问出口。看着罗渽民的脸，他的脑子突然卡住了，画面快速地从他眼前闪过：泥地、拖鞋、塑料袋，那个晚上罗渽民穿着的T恤，T恤上印着血红色的英文花体字，“呃……‘Dream’？”

仁俊耸肩：“Lame。”

李帝努说：“我其实觉得挺好？”表示赞成之前，渽民又瞪了他一眼。

李东赫举手：“我也喜欢。”

辰乐打了个响指：“我没意见——渽民哥不是有件这样的T恤嘛。”

李敏亨感觉自己一下子被戳穿了，他紧张地扫视着这群人，但没有人对此发表异议。四个人，我们赢了，渽民说，不过公平起见——志晟，你觉得呢？

志晟也点点头。

好吧，黄仁俊放弃，其实还行。

那就说定了，渽民说，“Dream”。

他伸出手，然后辰乐搭了上去，东赫紧跟着他们。很快，大家的手都叠在了一起。

For Dream，罗渽民说，然后他转过头，对着敏亨眨了眨眼睛，and our captain Mark。

“Wait——What？”

**Author's Note:**

> 诗是Bruce Dawe的Elegy for Drowned Children，翻得很烂，因为是我翻的，大家体谅一下


End file.
